Iris
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Iris |jname=アイリス |tmname=Iris |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons |image=Black 2 White 2 Iris.png |size=275px |caption=Artwork from Black 2 and White 2 |colors=yes |eyes=Maroon |hair=Violet |gender=Female |hometown=Village of Dragons |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer Gym Leader |game=yes |leader=yes |gym=Opelucid Gym |champ=yes |league=Pokémon League (Unova) |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Legend Badge Legend Badge |team=no |brain=no |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=BW001 |epname=In The Shadow of Zekrom! |generation= |games= |java=Aoi Yūki |enva=Eileen Stevens |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Cherami Leigh |javagame=Rina Hidaka }} Iris (Japanese: アイリス Iris) is a . She was one of the Gym Leaders of Opelucid City's Gym, known officially as the Opelucid Gym, giving out the , in . Two years later, in , she is the of the Unova region's Pokémon League. In the games Iris appears in . In both versions, she shows up in Castelia City to aid the player, Burgh, and Bianca when Bianca's Munna is stolen; during this time, she acts as Bianca's bodyguard. In , she is the Gym Leader of Opelucid City's Gym. This Gym is the eighth to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Iris will receive the Legend Badge, along with . She also reappears at N's Castle where she and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. In the summer, she visits Cynthia at Undella Town, as do the other female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. In , she will teach to the player's Pokémon if they have full friendship. She can be found on the first floor of Drayden's home in Opelucid City. In , Iris first appears in Castelia City, helping the player look for Team Plasma. She later makes another appearance in Opelucid City, but leaves shortly after meeting the player. Iris's primary role in these games is finally revealed to be that of the new , replacing Alder. After training extensively under Drayden, she battled and defeated Alder after he retired as Champion, gaining the title for herself. As a gift for her victory, Drayden gave her new clothes to replace the ones he had given her after bringing her to Unova. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Iris.png |prize= 5160 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Iris |game=W |location=Opelucid Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Initial battle (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 11000|Easy Mode}}/ 11800|Normal Mode}} |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Charge Beam|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Dragon |ability=Sheer Force |held=Life Orb |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Steel |type2=Rock |ability=Rock Head |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Autotomize|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Water |type2=Ice |ability=Water Absorb |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Sing|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Dragon |ability=Mold Breaker |held=Focus Sash |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dual Chop|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} Initial battle (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 12600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Rematch (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 14600|Easy Mode}}/ 15600|Normal Mode}} |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special }} | / |held=Life Orb |type1=Dragon |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Fire Punch|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special }} | / |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical }} }} | / |type1=Steel |type2=Rock |ability=Rock Head |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Autotomize|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status }} | / |type1=Water |type2=Ice |ability=Water Absorb |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Sing|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status }} | / |type1=Dragon |held=Focus Sash |ability=Mold Breaker |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Guillotine|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} Rematch (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 16600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Castelia City * Prime Pier :"I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could. But this city is so big and so crowded... I'm afraid I lost them." :"But that's so bad! Taking people's Pokémon is really bad! 'Cause it's really nice when people and Pokémon are together! They each have something the other doesn't, and they help each other!" :"I'm gonna be Bianca's bodyguard. So you go after those bad guys, OK?" * Gym Street :"Phew, we got lost. Even with the directions from the Xtransceiver, I couldn't figure it out!" :"OK! This time, I'll join the fight! Come on, Bianca. You too!" * Team Plasma's hideout :"I am! It's the / Pokémon, right?" :"Bianca! Why are you thanking them? They take people's precious Pokémon!" :"What are you doing? Why are you letting them get away?!" :"OK, if you're happy..." :"Don't worry! I'll keep being your bodyguard!" :"Also, thanks for looking for the Pokémon! Here, this is for you! See you!" ;Opelucid City * After Ghetsis's speech :"What was that about? That speech was off-the-charts strange!" :"Oh! Mr. Alder! ...And the / who helped out that time." :"Are you talking about ? Or ? What's the sudden interest?" :"Oh, no! The Pokémon get along so well!" :"Aww... He's gone. Is he OK? He looked kinda scary." :"You bet! If it's Opelucid City, I can take you anywhere. As for the story of Reshiram and Zekrom, we'll tell you all we know about it! This way!" :"That way!" * Near Drayden's house :"Just a little farther!" * In front of Drayden's house :"This is it!" * In Drayden's house :"That single Dragon Pokémon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokémon had happy lives!" :"In its pursuit of truth, the white Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world... Its name was Reshiram. And the other, the black Dragon-type Pokémon, sought ideals and to usher in a new world--a world of hope. Its name was Zekrom." :"But, but... The two heroes' sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed Unova with fire and lightning! Then, they disappeared! But, but... If people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be all right, I think." :"Yeah! So I'm never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokémon and us!" :"Everyone, people and Pokémon can get along and be happy. That's awesome!" :"Yay! Look out! I'm really, really strong, just like Drayden!" * In Drayden's house after earning the :"Guess what!! I can teach you the ! Fun, huh? Want me to teach your Pokémon this move?" :* Yes; if player has Pokémon in the party ::"OK, great! Which Pokémon should learn this move?" ::* If a Pokémon that knows Draco Meteor is selected: :::"This one? Um, but... it looks like this Pokémon already knows Draco Meteor." ::* After one of the player's Pokémon learns Draco Meteor :::"Draco Meteor's power is really amazing! But after you use it, your goes down." :* Yes; if no Dragon-type Pokémon in the player's party can learn the move :::"Let me see... Well, this Pokémon can learn the move, but you need to have a really strong bond of friendship first. I don't think I can teach it yet."'' :* Yes; if player has no Dragon-type Pokémon in the party :::"OK, great! Oh, but... You don't seem to have a Pokémon that can learn this move." :* No ::"OK! Well, if you change your mind, come again, OK?" ;Opelucid Gym * Before battle :"Hi! I'm Iris, the amazing strong Gym Leader! Tell me... What Pokémon are you using? How will you fight? Ooh, I'm super curious, so let's just get started!" * During battle :"The pain of my Pokémon... I feel it, too!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"No! Not yet! No! We can fight on!!" * Being defeated :"Aghhhh... I did my best, but we lost..." * After being defeated :"Whoooa! That was so cool! I'm sooo happy I could battle a Trainer as strong as you!" :"Hey, that's your eighth Badge, right? That's so cool! Now every Pokémon will do what you ask, no matter how big they are! Know what? I'll give you this TM, too!" :" doesn't just do damage. It sends the other Pokémon back to its Poké Ball, too! Ooh, hey! I wonder how Mister Alder is doing? I wonder if he's battling that Trainer called N in the right now? Do you know about the Pokémon League? It's past , at the end of !" * Post-game :"You've been on a journey and seen a lot of the world. I'm like that, too! I'm from way out in the country. I'm really happy that I've gotten to meet lots of different people and Pokémon!!" ;N's Castle :"No need to worry!" :"I won't lose! No way! No way! No way!" ;Cynthia's villa :"Oh, hey! Did you see Cynthia's Garchomp? It's too cute!" :"Soon, Drayden and I are going to ride the cruise ship! Castelia City is wall-to-wall people, but if I'm with him, I'll be OK!" :"Sometimes I think about the village where I was born, but I'm totally OK! Because I met lots of Pokémon--and all of you!" :"Look! Look! It's the ocean!" :"The ocean is so pretty. I love it! So I stayed underwater a long time. I made everyone worry!" ;Badge Case :Know what? You were very strong! I'll never forget you, ever! ;Castelia City * After talking with Clyde in front of the Castelia Gym :"Huh? Burgh vanished again?" :"Hmm... Isn't Burgh always vanishing, though? He always says he's got artist's block and just goes wandering out of the Gym." :"Hi there! Who are you?" :"... Looking for Team Plasma? But Team Plasma disbanded two years ago!" :"I guess that doesn't matter! You're having problems, so I'll help you out!" :"Hmm... Now where would suspicious people go to hide?" :"! That's it! That might be where they are!" * Near the Pokémon Center :"Hey, c'mon! Thumb Pier is past here!" :"If you mention a suspicious place in Castelia City, the only places that come to mind are Narrow Street and here!" * Near Thumb Pier :"This way! This way! C'mon! Have a look!" * Near the Castelia Sewers :"You can go inside the sewers from here! Whaddaya think? Seems pretty suspicious, right?" :"Yep! The sewers are a perfect place for hiding!" * After defeating Team Plasma in the sewers :"! Your friend... He seemed pretty mad. Did everything go OK in the sewers? So what are you going to do now? You ran into Gym Leader Burgh in the sewers, didn't you? Maybe you should go to the Pokémon Gym and see how far you've come! I'm sure battling will help your Pokémon come to understand you better as a Trainer, too!" ;Opelucid City :"Yahoo! I haven't seen you since I ran into you in Castelia City! Are you here to battle Grandpa? Yep! Opelucid City's Gym Leader, Drayden, is my grandpa. We're not really related, though! Oh! The Gym is that way! Before challenging it, you might want to go to ! Still, your Pokémon really respect you! I feel how much fun your Pokémon are having, even from inside their Poké Balls! Good luck!" ; * Upon entering (initial time only) :"Welcome, challenger!" :"I've been waiting for this!" * If the player attempts to leave :"Whaa?! Where are you going?" * Before battle (initial) :"Know what? I really look forward to having serious battles with strong Trainers! I mean, come on! The Trainers who make it here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! OK! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokémon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!" * Before battle (rematch) :"The Trainers who come here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! OK! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokémon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"The pain of my Pokémon... I feel it, too!" * Upon sending out last Pokémon :"I'll hone my mind and become one with Pokémon!" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"No! Not yet! No! We can fight on!!" * Being defeated :"Phew... I gave everything I had, but still... I just couldn't win... Thanks, though! We will keep aiming higher!" * After being defeated :"Aghhhh... I did my best, but we lost..." :"I'm upset I couldn't win! But you know what? More than that, I'm happy! I mean, come on. By having a serious battle, you and your Pokémon, and me and my Pokémon, we all got to know one another better than before! Yep, we sure did! OK, let's go!" : "OK! Go on ahead! Hurry!" * Hall of Fame (initial) :"So, this room is the Hall of Fame! Your name and your Pokémon's names will be recorded here so these important things will never be forgotten: That you are an excellent and kind Trainer! That you are considerate toward your Pokémon, and you give them your whole heart! And that your wonderful Pokémon believe in their Trainer with all their hearts, and together you have a strength that knows no bounds!" : "Hey, c'mon! Oh, excuse me... ! To the Trainer standing before me! And to the Pokémon at your side! Your beautiful bond has grown strong through battle! In order to make this bond an eternal treasure, your names shall be recorded here!" * Hall of Fame (rematch) :"You've made it here again! Your name and your Pokémon's names will be recorded here so these important things will never be forgotten: That you are an excellent and kind Trainer! That you are considerate toward your Pokémon, and you give them your whole heart! And that your wonderful Pokémon believe in their Trainer with all their hearts, and together you have a strength that knows no bounds!" :"Hey, c'mon! Oh, excuse me... ! To the Trainer standing before me! And to the Pokémon at your side! Your beautiful bond has grown strong through battle! In order to make this bond an eternal treasure, your names shall be recorded here!" ;Memory Link - A New Light :"Yay! I did it! , thank you! I won because of you!" :"What did you want to talk to me about, Grandpa?" :"Yep! I was the strongest!" :"I'm so glad I came to Unova! There are many different people and so many different Pokémon! And you know what... In the Village of Dragons, people take living alongside Pokémon for granted. I was surprised some people in Unova didn't think that way!" :"Alder was smiling, though." :"Alder was really, really strong! And even when I felt a bit weak, he encouraged us! He said that even when their backs are against the wall, my Pokémon have an intense look in their eyes. So, that's why I won, but I feel like I still have a lot to learn." :"Are these new clothes? OK, I'll change into them right now!" :"Wooow! It's such a flowing dress!" :"But you were fine, right? I can tell! Your Haxorus loves you very much!" :"I've already decided! I know what kind of Champion I will be! There's a myth in Sinnoh that says that the reason why Pokémon jump out is because they want to thank people. I'm sure that we and Pokémon have helped each other and enriched the world since ancient times. These memories have been engraved in each Pokémon's heart! So, I want Pokémon and people to get closer and closer! As the Champion, I want to tell that to everybody!" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Madame Scale. Thank yooou! 'I'm from Opelucid City, and I just went home for the first time in a long time. I saw Drayden and Iris counting up a big handful of coins! Isn't that setting a bad example for kids, flaunting your wealth like that?' Hmmm... That's living the high life! But you know, the Opelucid Gym Badge is shiny like a coin... Maybe you saw wrong? 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Iris was a of Ash Ketchum for the duration of the . She was assigned to go on a of growth and maturity, and left her home in the Village of Dragons to raise an as well as achieve emotional growth herself. When she met Ash near Nuvema Town, she allegedly decided to travel with him as a sort of guide since he was considered new to the Unova region. Eventually, she officially decided to accompany him after suggested the three of them should stick together. Her ultimate goal is to become a Dragon Master. ]] In Pokémon Generations Iris appeared in The Uprising, where she was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, she battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. Pokémon This listing is of Iris's known in Pokémon Generations: helped to fight off the s. Druddigon's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=日高里菜 Rina Hidaka |en=Cherami Leigh |es_eu=Nuria Trifol}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Past In this series, Iris is not the Gym Leader of the Opelucid Gym, but is simply the apprentice of Drayden. She originally lived in Blackthorn City, also known as the Village of Dragons, where she trained to become a master of Dragon-types. Much to Iris's chagrin, the of the Dragon Tamer clan had Drayden come to take her to Unova so that he could tutor her. After arriving in Unova, Drayden introduced Iris to Alder, who would also become her teacher and teaches her about spirituality. Iris first appears at the Studio Castelia to inform Burgh that had arrived at his Gym. When Burgh shows Iris his newest art piece, Iris insults it by saying his previous paintings were better, causing Burgh to into a slump. To cheer him back up, Iris compliments the smell of honey on Burgh's body. After Black and Burgh's Gym battle had finished, Iris barges into the Gym with an unconscious . She reveals that Bianca was attacked and had Pokémon stolen by thieves. With Black's detective abilities, they find out that the thieves were Team Plasma, find out their hiding place, and retrieve all of the Pokémon they had stolen. At the Tubeline Bridge, Iris meets up with Black again while he trains with Brycen. There, she reveals that Drayden is her master and is training her to become a Dragon-type expert. Black had a hard time believing these claims, which got Iris annoyed at him. To prove that she is telling the truth, Iris requests a battle with Drayden, only to be easily swatted away and defeated. Later, Drayden leaves to go on his own business and has Iris stay with Black for the duration of his training to liven things up. After Black and Brycen's Gym battle ends, Iris reluctantly informs Black that the Pokémon League's start time had been moved up from three months to one week. At the Unova Pokémon League, Iris appears as one of the competitors that made it to the top 8. There, Iris reveals that she had already gained all eight Badges before she met up with Black at the Tubeline Bridge. In the quarterfinal match, Iris is paired up against Gray. Eventually she manages to win, allowing her to advance to the semifinal rounds. In the next round, Iris faces Black as her opponent. She reveals that she intends to avenge Alder's hurt pride by getting even with . Although she proves to be a powerful Trainer, Black's determination to beat N proves stronger and he manages to win the battle. When Team Plasma attacks the League, Iris helps protect the bystanders from the Team Plasma Grunts. Iris has been made the Opelucid Gym Leader so that Drayden can focus on solving the problems that happened after the League. Pokémon is Iris's first known Pokémon that she owned as a . Iris uses it as transportation by riding on its back. At the Tubeline Bridge, it faced Drayden's in battle, but was easily defeated. In the Pokémon League, it fought against Gray's and won. In the next round, Fraxure was used against Black's Brav, where it evolved into a Haxorus. Eventually, it was defeated by a super effective from Black's Costa. Haxorus's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} is Iris's second known Pokémon. Iris used it to battle against Black's Tula in the Pokémon League, but later switched it out with her Haxorus. Later, it was used to battle Team Plasma as they attacked the League. Druddigon's only known move is .}} is Iris's third known Pokémon. Iris used it to battle Drayden when she was younger at Blackthorn City. It faced Drayden's Druddigon in battle and was defeated by it. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} Badges obtained Unova League * At least eight unknown Badges (prior to Decisions, Decisions) In the TCG Iris was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration based on the Yusuke Ohmura artwork of the character. It was also released as a , with an illustration by Kagemaru Himeno. Iris causes all attacks by the player's Pokémon to deal 10 more damage against the opponent's for each the opponent has taken. Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * In , the only differences between Iris and Drayden's teams are the genders of their Pokémon and their 's and 's Abilities: Iris has an all-female team and her Druddigon has and her Haxorus has , while Drayden has an all-male team and his Druddigon has and his Haxorus has . ** In White, Iris's Druddigon has no moves that take advantage of Sheer Force. * Iris and Clair are both female Gym Leaders that train Dragon-type Pokémon. Additionally, they are both the eighth Gym Leader the player challenges in Unova and Johto, respectively. * Iris is the first to keep her Japanese name. * Iris is the only Unova Gym Leader who does not have a secondary occupation. * In the Pokémon White canon, Iris and Wallace have many similarities: both were trained by Gym Leaders, were the eighth Gym Leader in their respective regions, and later became the Champion, at which point their mentors took their places in their Gyms. ** However, this is not the case in the Pokémon Black canon, because unlike Juan, Drayden was always the Leader of Opelucid Gym in Black, and Iris never was. ** Also, in the Pokémon White canon, Iris's transition from being the eighth Gym Leader to becoming the Champion is the opposite of 's transition from being the Champion in Generation I and its remakes to becoming the eighth Gym Leader in Generation II and its remakes. * Iris considers Drayden to be her grandfather despite the two of them not being biologically related, affectionately referring to him as "Grandpa." * Iris is the only Champion prior to Generation VI to not participate in the Pokémon World Tournament. * Iris is the first character in any core series game to have a full-body challenge sprite. * Iris is the only Champion to not use any Pokémon that evolve from ones that take 21 egg cycles to hatch, with the lowest being 31 (for Druddigon and Archeops). Names Related articles * Iris (anime) * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Dragon-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Battle facility leaders de:Lilia es:Iris fr:Iris (jeux vidéo) it:Iris ja:アイリス zh:艾莉絲